New Beginnings
by hellothereyou
Summary: What if Bela never died as we all assumed? *Warning* dark fic, Dean and Bela OOC
1. Chapter 1

What if Bela never died as we all assumed?

Bela OOC and maybe Dean too.

I don't own any of these characters.

This is a Dean and Bela fic, so if you don't like them together don't read and leave now. For the rest of us who love Dean and Bela, Enjoy! :)

*Warning* Violence, and Angst, lemons? maybe. :/

Chapter 1

"All right Bela, you can do this." I tell myself as I drive down a road with endless scenery of brush and woods that seems to go on and on into the sunset. I am going to start off new and finally make my life matter. I had been thinking for years about moving out of New York and into the country, anywhere really. Lately I just felt as if I didn't belong there anymore. I recently quit my job working for a law firm as a secretary. I made really good money and I could keep a luxury lifestyle. But then I just became tired of all the bullshit. I started working for the law firm because I believed they were actually making a difference but the only difference they make, was in the wallets of the victims they work for. Nothing made sense to me, people have lost touch with each other and are completely money hungry. 'ha, I wouldn't have given a shit about people's concerns a few years ago, 3 years to be exact.' Up until I was 23 yrs old I was as money hungry as everyone else, more really. I worked for big corporations and did my share of illegal things that I am not proud of, out of pure greed. That all changed though, through things I would rather never speak of again. After that my life completely changed I got my own apartment left my parents home and started my life independently. I told myself that one day I would find someone to be with and that we would be happy together but I don't think that's going to happen. The only thing that would help me through the days, was my cat, the BEST cat in the world. Last month she died of old age and I just couldn't see myself being in that apartment any more or in New York at all.

So here I am exploring the open land. I sold all my furniture my condo and decided to road trip until I find somewhere I belong. I do believe that I am going to find it, even if I get lost along the way. I've already gotten lost twice and I've barely been on the road for two days. Currently I have no idea where I am and my phone has no signal out here, but I do have a map. I pull over to the side of the rode to make sure I am heading in the right direction. I step out of the car to stretch a bit, my back is starting to hurt. I really hope my hotel destination is closer than it seems.

It's nice outside and it feels good on my skin to get some fresh air. It's a little bit cold but with my casual floral dress, my black flats, and my thin sweater its perfect. The sun is setting beautifully on top of the trees and is falling into the earth. I stretch a bit more and reach for my map. I can feel it getting cooler as the sun is no longer warming everything. I look at the map. "hmmmmmm..." looks like I got three more hours until I hit the hotel i'm sleeping in. Well, I better get to moving. As I fold the map I hear this terrifying yell come from somewhere deep in the woods. It startles me and I jump. It sounds like someone is in pain, but there is no way I am going in those woods. There it is again, oh god what do I do? The explanations for it are endless and I finally decide that i'd be useless to help alone, so I should just drive until I get signal and call for help.I head towards my car door when I feel someone grab my arm and pull me towards them. I scream and start to kick and try to get away but he's too strong.

"Let me go!" I say

"Well lookey what I found here" says the man

I keep trying to get away but can't and his grip is getting tighter around me. I hear the man from the woods yell again. Oh dear god help me. My heart is pounding in my chest and i'm getting an adrenaline rush.  
The man is tall and pale and looks like he is in his early thirties, he has short brown hair and is wearing dark blue jeans and a cacky jacket over a buttoned up striped shirt. His accent sounds southern. His face could be pleasant to some women but right now, it's flat out terrifying. He has a smile plastered on his face that sends chills violently up and down my body.

"Looks like I'm gonna have a fun night" He presses my lower body against his and I scream louder than before.

"Now, no need to scream like that" he says as he back hands me and sends me into darkness, for I don't know how long.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your plan Dean?" I told myself

"Fuck!"

I'm tied to this tree and I just got my ass handed to me by this fucking demon. How did I end up here? Oh that's right I wanted an easy kill and this morning I saw this dumb ass of a demon walking in the distance. I had just came back from the grocery store when I accidentally *sigh* dropped my mouthwatering beautiful pie on the ground. I think I looked at it for about 2 minutes without saying a word.

"Why the pie God, why the pie?!"

"You could have taken anything, just not the pie!."

I had to calm myself down and I counted to ten in my head. I was not going to loose it today over some pie, but if I would lose it for some pie it would be this one. The Diner I bought it at sells the best I've ever had. I put all of the groceries away and saw that it was still early. It was 12:00 in the afternoon. I cooked myself an awesome sandwich and drank a cold beer. If I had that pie it would have been a perfect meal...*sigh*

I haven't seen Sam since he left three days ago with Garth on a hunt. I told him i'd tag along but he said no because of the reports of killing that were going on in the area and he left me to 'take care of it'. It's some demon called Damian Walter fresh out of hell.  
I called him yesterday and he said him and Garth are hunting some sort of creature in Texas. It's going to take them a few more weeks, but Sam said it looks like its gonna be an easy kill and they got a lot of ammo, Garth really hit the jack pot this time.

I thought for a while then I decided to go buy another pie. Why not? I have all the time in the world and I get to eat it all to myself. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna get me some pie."

I walked out and locked up when I saw him. He was really far and it looked like he hadn't seen me yet.

I hide behind the trees and get closer to him. He's walking towards a fire in the middle of the woods and he's dragging something but I can't tell what it is, i'm too far. I get closer and closer until I am just feet away, now I can see what he's dragging. 'shit' he's dragging a dead woman. Her body is covered in blood and he's dragging her by the rope which is tied around her neck. He throws her into the fire and he's enjoying it, that sick bastard.

I have my gun with holy water bullets that I took from Garth. I'm ready to pull the trigger when I step on a twig and he turns around and looks at me with those fucked up black eyes.

Too late I already shot his ass and he is on his way back to Hell. I'm not going to lie, I felt good it was an easy kill but what I didn't expect was that he wasn't alone.

I start walking towards the demon when I'm kicked from behind and thrown into a tree. My gun is thrown out of my hand and flies a few meters away, too far for me to reach it.

I land on my back and I pull out my dagger from my jacket. I jump up but this guy is on top of me before I know it. He's throwing punches left and right. I head but him and he falls back. I jump up and tackle him but he roles over so I hit the ground instead. My whole body is in pain and my head is throbbing. I can't block any of his punches he's stronger than I thought. The last thing I know is i'm flying through the air, then total darkness.

I wake up hours later because the sun is now setting. I open my eyes, well at least my eyes are not swollen I can still see perfectly, it takes me a while to adjust but finally I do. I feel the blood on my face dry and my body is aching almost every where. I reach my for my face to check the damage but can't my hands are tied. I'm here sitting on the ground tied to a tree and that is how I got here.

Who the hell is this bastard? and how long until I gank him? I don't have the gun and my dagger is I don't know where but I'm armed with three more blades. I reach for my blade when I hear the leaves crunching and see the asshole that put me here.

"Dean Winchester, Why the pleasure is all mine"

He looks about 5'9, short brown hair, dressed like a douche, and I don't know who the fuck he is.

"And you are who?" I say

"Gasp, Dean Winchester does not know me?" he says in a mocking voice and expression.

"Just tell me who you are cowboy" I try to reach for my blade but he's looking at my every move so i'll wait. If he wanted me dead, i'd be dead, this son of a bitch wants something.

"Ever heard of Clark Lancaster?" he asks

"No" I say, itching to find out what he wants

"Wait... I know that name..."

"Think Dean Think."

It sounds so familiar but I can't remember from where. Then it clicks, that's the name of one of the demons that got away from me a while ago.

"Yeah, I roughed him up a long time ago. Screamed like A bitch too." I say with a smirk.

"I let him go, that idiot couldn't walk without tripping over his own feet."

His eyes turn black and he grabs me by the neck

"Well guess who been killing and bulking up since then, you piece of shit"  
Damn. Its him, I remember now. He was a skinny little guy back then, he even had a stutter but that's the same accent he had. same hair, same height, same every thing. He lets me go and shoves me hard against the tree. I gasp for air and cough to expand my throat.

"I've been waiting for you, I knew I'd see you again and just my luck that I find you today. I've been having fun with some ladies, you know the usual. Rough them up, have my way with them, kill them, then burn them. Just the usual fun."

"I was just on my way into town with Damian for my hunt for a new woman to have fun tonight, but looks like killing you will be more fun... huh Dean? You know i'm really glad you took care of Damian, the guy was really starting to cramp my style." He pulls out my dagger from behind him and flaunts it in front of me.

I don't give a fuck now and I reach for my knife in my back pocket, luckily this is a skinny tree. It's in the tip of my finger I can almost reach it, just a little more stretch and I can pull it out.

"ah ah ah, there will be none of that Dean" He kicks my hands and pain shoots through my entire body. I can't help but yell in agony. He's laughing at me when suddenly he stops.

He picks up his head and sniffs the air and closes his eyes. "Looks like we've got company." He tilts his head to the road down hill and I can see a very pretty woman with dark blonde hair wearing a dress she is holding a map and leaning on a silver car. She's looking around, she probably heard me yell. She looks like shes contemplating whether to come and help or to just run. Run, please just run.

"Let's have some fun shall we? Well let me have some fun and you can watch." with that said he runs towards her. She looks scared and is walking towards her car. Fuck I dropped my knife when he kicked my hand and I can't run to her in time. If I yell something to her she's going to stop and listen but if I yell in pain again she'll take off. I yell again it's working, she's moving faster but its too late he's got her.

I try to free myself but can't this rope is too fucking tight and it's cutting my wrists. I can't help but watch and yell in frustration. She's fighting but that won't work this son of a bitch he's strong. She's yelling and he's grabbing her everywhere.

"Let her go!" I yell, but all he does is back hand her and knock her unconscious. She collapses onto the ground. He grabs my dagger and slashes her tires. "I don't want you taking off on me now, alright baby doll?" He puts the dagger in his waist band and picks the woman off the floor, he throws her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and starts walking up the hill towards me.

"C'mon Dean think!" i tell myself but nothing comes to mind.

He reaches me and throws her harshly to the ground just a few feet in front of me. All I can do is panic and then suddenly...

I have a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

I updated chapter 2 here and there for some words that were spelled wrong and I realized I forgot to mention why Damian was there. I just updated the paragraph that starts with "I was just on my way into town..." it's towards the end of the chapter.

*Warning* Attempted situations involving attempted rape.

*Dean and Bela will not remember each other* later on you will find out why. ;)

Thanks for the follow: mgaudry

Enjoy! :)

I awake on the ground with my face down. My head is throbbing and my shoulder and ribs are hurting like never before. I'm terrified and I can't move out of fear. I can hear the man talking. 'I have to get out of here.'

"Now, now cupcake, it's time to wake up." he tells me

"Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" somebody yells.

It's a man and he sounds really close. 'Oh God, please help me! What do I do?' I'm defenseless against this man, all I can do is kick and scream and hopefully run to my car. Who ever this other man is, god willing he'll save me from this monster.

"I know you're awake, I can smell your fear and let me tell you darling it smells delicious. Let's see what we have here." He flips me over and pins me to the ground while holding my hands over my head with his right hand and straddles my hips.

I try to kick my legs but can't, all I can do is wiggle like a worm in the ground. My heart is pounding in my throat and my screams are doing nothing to slow him down. He's looking at me up and down and he's touching me everywhere with his free hand.

"Nice dress you have on darling, but that has got to go." His voice is disgusting and I hate every sound that is coming out of his mouth. My eyes start to swell and I break out in sobs as he gropes me and starts tugging at my sweater. He can't get it off without letting go of my hands, which he does. This action kicks me into gear and I start throwing punches at him. I bet he didn't think that I knew how to fight. I had taken self defense classes in New York for almost three years. This is the moment I was waiting for. I aimed for his nose and pushed upwards with my fist, giving me a guarantee for a nose break. He screamed in agony and fell backwards. All I could think of was 'Run Bela, Run!'. I got up and winced from the pain in my body.

"You Fucking Bitch! You Broke My Nose!" He yelled.

I didn't look at him all I did was run as fast as I could. My breathing became erratic and I could hear him yelling. I didn't even think about looking back. I don't know where I am. It was starting to get darker and all I could see was trees, trees and more trees, so I just continued to search for something, anything. I don't know how long I ran for, but then I heard a noise.

It's cold out here and there is a light breeze, so I took it as if it was rustling leaves. I had been running for what seemed like hours, I don't know how long. My legs were filthy from scratches and dirt. I slowed down a little bit to check my surroundings. It was now completely dark, but thank God the moon was bright and the sky was clear. I could still see my environment. I am so tired but I can't stop, I know he's looking for me and I really pissed him off.

I pick up my pace thinking about what that man wanted to do to me. I have to get out here and find some help. Oh My God, that guy. I completely forgot about the other man that was with him. I was so terrified that I never even got a glimpse of him. He's probably still back there, I can't go back there. I can only count on myself right now.

I have to get as far away as I can. I just wish I knew where I was, I can't see the road from here and there are no lights that indicate there are any houses or buildings close. I keep running and miss the root that is sticking out of the ground. My foot catches on it and my body slams into the ground. The wind is taken out of me and I struggle to get back up and then I hear it. That awful bone chilling voice.

"Well, well, well... you can run you slut, but you will never be able to hide."

I jump to my feet and I feel him grab me but the only thing he grabs a hold of is the back of my sweater. I run and all he is left with is the sweater in hand. I look back and I see him with my sweater.

"You know I like it when you girls run, gets me all worked up. Say goodbye to your clothes, because they are going to be torn to shreds."

I see him tearing up my favorite cardigan sweater, given any other situation this would piss me off but I could care less about it right now. I'm running faster than before and I can hear him laughing and howling like an animal. If I keep outrunning him i'll eventually get away. I try to hang on to some bit of hope but to no use. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards his body. He shoves me towards a tree and all I can do is scream and try to get free but he has me pinned.

"Your going to pay for what you did to me." He whispers in my ear, it's the most sickening thing. I try to move my face away from him and he grabs it to face him. I look at him and yell "Let me go!" he answers with a simple "No!" and does something that shocks me to the core.

His eyes turn completely black and I scream in horror. 'Oh God no, no, no, no. not one of them, anything but one of them. I hadn't seen these monsters in three years and I prayed to God that I never would. Here he is though, right in front of me.

I can feel him groping my thighs and pulling them apart. He pushes me up so that I am now straddling him and starts grinding against me. He's ripping at my dress and I can feel it getting torn off in pieces, until I am left in just my bra and panties. He throws me to the ground and starts taking off my shoes. I keep kicking and start scratching like an animal. Every place he's touching me is painful and I know I will get bruises, well if I live after this. I scratch his face and he slaps me. I feel the taste of blood in my mouth and my lip protests in pain. I can feel my body getting filthy not only by the leaves and dirt that is starting to stick to my sweaty body but because of him. He pulls out his knife and cuts my bra from the front and slices it, keeping his promise that all my clothes will be ripped to shreds.

I can't take this anymore, I don't want this to happen and especially not by one of these monsters. He makes his way towards my panties and starts pulling at them. "No! Don't! Please! Stop!" I yell.

"Sorry pumpkin but manners ain't gonna work today." with that he rips them off.

'that's it... there is no way I am getting out of this. He is going to have his way with me.' I can't believe it, it's too much to take. My body shuts down and all I can do is close my eyes shut and begin to sob.

*BOOM*

I am startled but I keep my eyes shut. I feel his body collapse on me, then his body flies off of me. I crumble into a ball and wish that I am anywhere but here. I don't know what's going on .

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

It sounds like gunshots but from where?

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

"You sick piece of shit." I hear

It's him its the man that I heard earlier. He saved me. Thank you God, thank you.  
Silence is all I am greeted with for a while.

I'm shivering and start to cover myself realizing that I am completely naked. I can hear him walking towards me. Relief, embarrassment, pain and shock are currently overtaking my body all at once. I can't get my eyes to open I am horrified. I keep them completely shut tight. It's really cold and my body won't stop shaking. I can hear him right in front of me, he's moving around I don't know what he is doing.

"It's OK. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise you, you're safe now." I have never heard such soothing words before, this man says it in such a soft tone that all I can do is believe every word that he says. 'Don't be silly Bela, you don't know this man' I can't help but think.

"Put this on, it's cold out here." I feel something cover my body. I have to open my eyes but i'm scared. I stay like this for what seems like endless minutes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I can do this, he's trying to help me it's okay.

His voice makes me feel safe. I don't know how but it does. I finally stop crying and try to control my breathing. I open my eyes and look around. I see him but he's got his back to me. He's tall and he has light brown hair. He has on a simple black cotton t-shirt with dark jeans and he's holding his jacket in his hand. I look at what is on me and notice its a green colored button shirt. I start to move slowly because I am still in pain. I manage to get my arms into the sleeves, being very careful not to hurt myself further. My shoulder isn't hurting as much as it did, the most pain is coming from my inner thighs after he kept stretching and pulling my legs apart.

I am horrified at what I went through, but I am so thankful he never actually went all the way. I still can't believe what happened but coming from those monsters, nothing is surprising.

I manage to get myself into the shirt and even button it up all the way. It is huge on me, reaching just above my knee. I am so glad it covers me. I don't know what to do and I don't think he does either. He's just standing there in silence waiting for me.

I start to get up and approach him but it's not as easy as I thought. I use my hands to help me up and direct my weight to my legs for me to stand. A burst of pain shoots out of my inner thigh and I can't hold myself up and I start to fall. I moan in pain and brace for impact as I descend towards the ground but I never do.

He rushes to me and catches me before I fall. As I was falling I look at my thigh and notice there is blood dripping down my leg. I can feel it now, i'm cut.

He got to me very fast, I can feel his strong muscles, yet he's holding me gently and I feel right for some reason. I can see him from the corner of my eye, looking at my thigh that is dripping blood. I don't get the bravery to look at him. He gently puts me on the ground and all I can do is stare at my hands. I can see him from the corner of my eyes take off his shirt. He starts ripping it in half.

"I need to put this on your wound to stop the bleeding. Is that ok?" I'm embarrassed but nod my head in a yes. I know he has to put pressure on it and its going to hurt. Luckily the cut is not too high up my thigh, but towards the middle. I don't know why but I trust him and let him do it. His hands touch me and their gently and delicate. His skin is calloused yet smooth. He wraps his t-shirt around my thigh and ties it tightly. I bite my lip trying not show how painful that is but forget that my lip is hurt and end up letting out a moan of pain. The cold is starting to reach my bones and I can't stop shaking. I feel him put his jacket on me, extremely careful as to not hurt me.

He wraps his arms around me and swoops me into his arms as if I was light as a feather. We haven't moved and I still haven't got to the courage to even look at him. We are just standing there in silence. I feel so safe and its the strangest thing ever. I don't even know what this man looks like and I have never experienced this before.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'll never forgive myself for letting that son of a bitch hurt you." his voice is low and filled with regret and sadness.

What? I am completely thankful that he saved me right in the nick of time, yet he feels as if it's his fault that it wasn't sooner? I hadn't said a single word to him and I didn't know what to say really but I just started speaking.

"Thank you for saving me." I say, just above a whisper but I know he can hear me. "You saved my life and i'm so glad for that. You don't know how thankful I am."

"Thank you."

He didn't say anything and I wanted him to see it in my face that I really meant it. I finally looked at him. I sucked in a sharp breath, I couldn't help it. I wasn't expecting what I was now looking at. The moonlight was perfectly lighting his face so that I could see him clearly. He was beautiful, literally breath taking. Green eyes pierced me and I melted into them. I never believed in love at first sight but that's because i had never seen him before. He is what I would have never even dreamed of as a perfect man. I couldn't take my eyes away. His eyes locked on mine and they widened. I don't know what to do. I willed myself to break our locking eyes and I nestled myself into him.

"I'll take care of you. You can trust me. I promise, your safe with me." That's the last thing I heard him say. We started to walk and my body began to relax on his and I closed my eyes. I don't know when but the last thing I remember was me thinking how perfect I felt and for that moment, I even forgot about how I ended up here. That's when I drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave her alone you sick bastard!" I yell

I need to move fast. I couldn't reach my knife that he kicked out of my hands and my two other ones are strapped on my ankle and thigh.

That's when I feel something on the tree. Right above my tied hands and towards the right is a screw. 'Yes, who ever decided to put this hear for whatever is reason, is a life saver'.

It's a small screw but it will get the job done. I rub the rope along the ridges of the screw. This would take most people a while to accomplish what my goal is but I'm better at what every one else does. I need to get this rope off of me asap before he can hurt that girl anymore.

I can feel myself getting more upset every second, this son of a bitch is an animal and all he wants is sex. Don't get me wrong I love sex, but not like this. Never like this.

I try to concentrate on what I am doing, I can't even watch. I'm suppose to be saving people, it's what I do yet here I am tied up to a tree.

I can hear what's going on and my adrenaline starts to kick in. There is no way she could get away on her own. This whole thing is my fault really. I should have never let him go, I should have put a bullet straight through his brain and ripped his head off. She needs me to help her and I promise that I will even if its the last thing I do.

I'm working as hard as I can to get myself loose but its taking more time that I can't lose.

"Nice dress you have on darling, but that has to go." I can hear him say.

I work at the task at hand even faster. Her screaming is so loud and I can hear the fear dripping off every sound. I just need a one single tear and I can rip off this rope, I am Dean Winchester after all and if this little piece of crap thinks he can fuck with me, he has another thing coming for him.

I'm so focused at trying to rip my rope that I don't notice what happens next. I hear Clark yell and I look up to see him fall back in pain. I stop for a moment and see that he is bleeding from his nose.

"You Fucking bitch. You broke my nose!" he yells while trying to stop the blood dripping off his chin.

All right, this girl knows how to through her punches. As he's tending to his nose she gets the chance and runs away. Good girl, run and don't stop.

My hands move even faster and I finally get what I 've been working for. The rope tears and I use all of my strength to set my hands free. It works, the rope is loose and I start taking it off and jump on my feet.

Clark has forgotten that I am here and is distracted trying to get up and chase after the girl. I sneak up from behind and kick him as hard as I can, sending him face first and into the ground. I'm about to kick him again but I notice that my gun is on the floor. It's only a few feet away from him. I run towards it and reach for it on the ground. Before I can get my hands on it, Clark grabs me and punches me. He punches me several times and I stumble. 'C'mon Dean, are you going to let this rookie kick your ass?' 'Hell No!'

I start blocking his punches and start landing mine. He's hurt more than I am and he's distracted. I land two good punches before I end up stumbling and falling off the hill. I didn't even notice we had ended up on the edge of the hil and I start falling. I fall on my back and start rolling down, I try to grab for a tree or branch but I can't. I finally grab a root and hold on tight. I pull myself up to my feet only to find that

Clark is gone. I'm hurt but I can't think about that now. He's probably looking for her and I have to stop him before he gets to her.

I make my way up the hill in pain and reach the top successfully with a few grunts and curses here and there. I search the ground and hope that Clark was still as stupid as I remember him and left the gun. "Got it." I grab the gun, and start running as fast as I can in the direction I saw the girl run.

Night has fallen but I can still see, thanks to the moon. I haven't seen either of them or any sign of them. Half an hour has gone by and i'm anxious to get rid of this guy. There's nothing out here. I keep running trying my best to not make a sound. I stop in my tracks when I hear a scream. It doesn't sound too far away and I start running. My adrenaline is pumping through my veins and I start to prepare for the outcome.

Either she's dead and I didn't get to her in time, or he's taking advantage of her. I hope for the best and wish that neither of those are true.

The screams and yelling are getting closer and closer, at least she's still alive, but I still can't see either of them. I run as fast as I can then I see movement in the distance. Running is one of my biggest strengths so I go to it. The screaming suddenly stops. I'm so close, just keep going. I finally reach them and my heart sinks at what I see. He's on top of her and she's completely naked.

I've seen a lot of fucked up things in my life but this really makes me sick. He's taking off his jacket and I grab him and pull him off of her. He's startled and wasn't expecting me to get to him in time.

I pull out my gun, grab him by the neck and pull him up.

"You sick piece of shit." I put the gun under his chin and pull the trigger. He falls to the ground and I don't hold back. I shoot his head until there is no more bullets in the chamber. I see the Demon leave the body and get sucked into the ground.

My hand is shaking with rage and I throw the gun to the ground. 'The girl'.

I turn around and see her curled up in a ball trembling and crying. My heart fills with guilt and I feel a huge lump on my throat. My routine kicks in and I take off my jacket and shirt. She's terrified and violated and it's all my fault.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise you, you're safe now." I don't know how many times I have said this to people, but tonight it feels so different.

I don't want to startle her, so I cover her with my shirt which is lighter than my jacket.

"Put this on, it's cold out here." I turn around and stare into another direction.

I'm usually good at these kind of things. I've done them countless of times, i've saved hundreds of girls so why am I so nervous with this one?

I wait for I don't really know what and think to myself what I am going to do. I finally decide that I am going to take her to the nearest hospital and just leave her to be treated. It's what I have always done before. I save people and they go to hospitals and get cured then go back to their 'as normal as can get' lives. I can do that, yeah. I breath in and out to steady my body and wait longer. I can hear her moving, good she's putting it on. I don't know what i'm waiting for really but I keep doing it. I hear more movement, I think she's getting up. I turn around and see her falling.

I catch right in time. Her hair is draping her face and covering it.. I set her lightly on the ground and asses the damage. I look at what is visible in her body. She has marks all over her body and she has a few cuts here and there.

I notice the blood dripping from her thigh, she has a cut that is not severe, it just needs pressure to stop bleeding. I take off my shirt and rip it in half. I ask for her permission and she nods, I then proceed to wrap it around her leg tightly with a good amount of pressure. I hear her moan in pain and it was expected, I pick her up. There is no way she can walk with out hurting herself even more.

She's light and feels comfortable in my arms, perfect really. I had told myself that I was just going to drop her off at the first hospital I find and not get involved, I end up doing the opposite.I look at how hurt she is and all I can do is blame myself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'll never forgive myself for letting that son of a bitch hurt you." My voice is low and I taste the guilt through every syllable that I say.

She doesn't say anything. What could she say? I decide to just give it up and stick with my original plan but i'm stopped by her words.

"Thank you for saving me." I'm surprised at her words and how beautiful her voice is. When I first saw her from afar I noticed how pretty she was but I was never able to see her up close. She's here in my arms and I really don't think she has it in her to show me her face. She's been very shy with me, i'd be the same way too.

I don't know what to say to her. I really shouldn't be thanked for what I caused.

I expected that to be the only thing she would say to me but she surprised me again.

"You saved my life. I'm really thankful for that."

Please don't say anymore, I feel the guilt sink in each time she talks. I stay quiet and put my attention to her face, its cover yet I search for something.

I can feel her shifting in my arms a little and I hear one last thank you. She moves her head and her hair falls out of her face. I see her gasp and her eyes widen as do mine.

I'm taken aback, she's beautiful. Heart shaped lips, cream colored skin, green eyes that are endless and hypnotizing. She steals my breath and in that my moment I feel my life change. My heart skips a beat and all I can do is think about how I never want to let this beauty go. In an instance I promise myself to never let any harm happen to her.

We gaze into each other's eyes and I see something spark in hers. We stay like that until she breaks away. She buries herself into my arms and I feel something that I never have before, I dont know what it is but I feel right.

I can't take her to the hospital, there will be too many people asking her too many questions and will put her through more shock. There is no way that I will let her go through that. I can take care of her, I have all of the supplies in the bunker and as I could see she's not severely hurt.

"I'll take care of you. You can trust me. I promise, your safe with me." As I make my way through the woods, I feel her slowly relax into me and she eventually falls asleep on my way to the bunker.


End file.
